


So I'm a God Now?

by marmasto



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Minor characters will be added as they show up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmasto/pseuds/marmasto
Summary: Goku wakes up in an alternate timeline, one where he is the god of destruction of a brand new 13th universe. Everyone around him seems to have no memory of the world that was left behind and he assumes that he is alone in his endeavor to find out how this all happened, find where his friends ended up, and return the universe to normal.However, the responsibilities and rules of a God cannot be ignored so easily, his angel attendee will make sure of that.(Slight spoilers from the manga is in this fanfic)
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for quite awhile but never got the time to write anything about it until now! More of the main characters in the story will be introduced in the next chapter.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this fanfic :D

"Goku don't forget we have harvest day tomorrow, I don't want you to even think about running off to go train or you can forget about having any dinner from me for a week." Chi-chi sat down on the bed and takes out her hair for the night. Goku chuckles in reply as he is brushing his teeth. Goten could faintly be heard moving about and going back to his room, he can put himself to bed now which means that the kid tends to stay up a little longer than he should, chatting with trunks online quietly as to not disturb his parents, granted he is more worried about disturbing his mother. Finally, Goku finishes brushing his teeth so he can properly reply to his wife. 

"Seriously don't sweat Chi-chi I'll do it so you don't need to worry about it." Chi-chi didn't look completely convinced but lets out a sigh. She leans over and gives Goku a kiss before laying down to go to sleep. As Goku laid down for the night himself he quickly fell fast asleep with Chi-chi by his side, it was one of the rare moments that one would be able to see the Saiyan be calm and quiet for once, well save for the snoring. However, tonight felt subconsciously different, like something wasn't right. Goku internally squirmed in his sleep, trying to get rid of that feeling and after a minute or two it suddenly stopped, as if nothing had happened in the first place. With the strange and concerning feeling gone, Goku once more was at peace. Nothing would disturb him n-

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's time to awaken Lord Goku." Suddenly Goku and the bed he was laying on was spinning in the air as if someone had flipped it. After literal seconds of spinning Goku lands on the ground while his matress is levitated back to it's place, in mere seconds the bed was made neatly and perfectly as if it had never been touched. Soon the sound of large and grandly sized curtains being opened can be heard which is accompanied by bright light spilling into the chamber. Taking in his bearings and adjusting his eyes to the new and bright light, Goku looks up to find that...he wasn't in his bedroom. In fact this place didn't even look like earth, it was somewhat similar to Beerus' planet. Could he have been teleported there for some reason? He groans audibly and soon he once again hears the same voice from before, it was vaguely familiar but at the moment Goku couldn't even think of where he heard it before. "Lord Goku I understand that being awoken so suddenly makes it difficult to come to but remember you were the one that asked me to do so in such a manner everyday, you need to get up now. Its time for pre training breakfast, I will await you in the dining area."

Finally Goku realises that he wasn't alone in this room, turning his head around he tries to spot who was there, however it seems they have left his chambers. All he saw in time was that the figure had a halo and white hair. An angel for sure but who is it? Is it Whis, an angel from one of the other universes or maybe even one he hadn't met before? Goku wasn't sure, this place was similar to Beerus' planet however it was very different as well. It was then he finally noticed what he was wearing. "Wha?!" Looking down at himself he was clad in a destoryer garb that was coloured in the same orange as his original Gi. "The heck is going on here???" He stands up and notes that a destructive force coursed through his body. I was a stark difference compared to his ultra instict. What was this? Why is he on this planet? Why was he wearing destroyer clothes?? Finally he comes to the conclusion that there was only one way to find out. He has to go talk to that angel from before.

Walking along he notes aspects of his room, His bed was larger then normal and was styled to that of what he would have on earth. He felt the matress and found that is was the softest matress he had ever felt. He had a bedside table with a photo of his family, along with that the room itself was opened up with natural light thanks to a truly gigantic window, Goku had to admit the view was spectacular. Making his way out of the room he pauses, he has no idea how to get to this "dining room" he looks around trying to spot a hint to where that could be but the place was so large, how could he find it? Floating up into the air he starts looking around getting exeedingly lost, can he even find his way back to the room? He keeps looking more and more but its simply no use, he has no idea where he is going. 

Maybe he should call out to that angel? Would they hear him? Its worth a shot. "Uh....Hey! I'm kinda lost here! Uh...whoever you are! Whis??" No response, Goku tried to call out even louder. "Hey!! Anyone there!? I'm lost!!" Suddenly mid sentence he was transported to a chair sitting infront of a bench. Goku was used to moving places instantly but he wasn't used to being moved around without him knowing it was going to happen. He was left disoriented and confused for a few moments before he noticed that he was in a kitchen/dining room of sorts however the size was larger then what he had at home. He blinks a few times before the smell of food became apparent. It smelled amazing.

"My my Lord Goku today just isn't your day is it? So tired that you can't even find your way around your planet, I suppose my training finally tired you out. Never thought I'd see the day honestly." A soft chuckle is heard causing Goku to find the source of the smell. An absolute banquet awaited him, filling to the brim with various foods in large portions. A feast fit for a Saiyan

"I recently got a suggestion from Whis in your original universe 7 of some of the best foods in the universe. I picked up as much as I could as I know you often long for the cuisines back on your home planet." The angel had their back toward Goku however Goku couldn't help but stare, he knows them. But no it couldn't be. That hairstyle, that voice. "I do not blame you to miss your universe 7, I will admit it was a wonderful place, I'm glad I got to experience it up close and personal myself." The angel turns around with the cooked food on the pan and places the food with the rest on a large plate. Goku was shocked at what he saw, that face it couldn't be. "MERUS????!" Goku promptly hopped over the counter coming right up to the angel to inspect him. He walks circles around him to look at everything about him. Merus raised a confused brow, turning to look at Goku as he circled him and moving back a bit when Goku decided to poke at his face and halo. "Lord Goku? Is everything alright?" Suddenly Goku realises that Merus had been calling him lord this entire time.

"H-How did you become an angel again? Merus you got turned into a mortal!" He looks at himself then at Merus. "Why are you calling me Lord? I'm just Goku. No wait seriously HOW ARE YOU AN ANGEL AGAIN??? I LITERALLY SAW YOU GET ERASED THEN BROUGHT BACK AS A MORTAL!" He was so confused, his mind could barely wrap around this, did the Grand Priest change his mind and show more mercy toward Merus? Was he forgiven for what he did? "Merus what is going on, where are we? What are we doing here??"

However when Merus was asked these questions he merely stood there without a hint of knowing what the hell Goku was talking about. In fact he looked very concerned. He answered Goku's questions in correct order. "I call you Lord Goku because that is your title as the God of Destruction. Erased? Turned into a mortal? I think I would remember something like that Lord Goku and I will tell you I have no knowledge about ever not being an angel." He tilts his head. "My Lord..this is your planet, I'm merely starting your day exactly how you asked me to do so, I don't recall you asking me to make any changes as of late." Merus hums as he ushers Goku over to sit with the food. "Fill your stomach Lord Goku, you are known to act irrationally when you haven't eaten in awhile."

With Goku seated Merus uses his staff to clean up all of the dishes used to make this banquet, it would be a hefty task without the staff but with it, the washing was completed in seconds. Merus is satisfied with the result as he walks along. "Lord Goku please eat, I've spent all morning making that. Wouldn't want it to go to waste now." Goku pauses from his mind full of questions, his stomach grumbles and his mouth waters, he couldn't resist any longer. Practically diving into the food he starts consuming large quantities of it in mere seconds. Merus smiles fondly, happy to see that his God of Destruction had not lost his signature appetite. He lifts up some tea he had made for himself and sips at it as Goku demolishes the food. As Merus enjoys the tea suddenly his staff starts flashing. "Hm?" He brings his staff over and notices that it's the Grand Priest himself that is calling him. Immediately Merus sets down his tea and walks away from Goku to answer. "Greetings father, how may I be of service?" Merus' voice can be heard dissapating as he leaves the dining area.

Meanwhile Goku continues stuffing his face, the food was great. If he knew Merus was this good at making food he would've bugged him about it sooner...oh wait was this the Merus he knew? Or something else? His name was Merus yet he had no memory of ever being erased and turned mortal. This was exceedingly strange. But right now his thoughts would have to wait as he continues to destroy every bit of food on his multiple plates.

After awhile, Merus returns to find Goku pretty much done, eating the last bits of sushi and noodles. He once more smiled. "There we go, feeling better my Lord?" With a tap of his staff, the dirty dishes were cleaned and placed in their rightful places. Merus walks over to Goku. "Now, are you ready for training?" Once again another thing that Goku must've added to his daily routine. Was he capable of doing what he is expected? He will just have to try and see. But first, he still had more questions.

"Merus please you gotta listen to me for a second-" In a flash the two were outside in a meadow like area with a large flat platform, here there was an assortment of weights and other training equipment. "Ack!" Once more, Goku had no idea he was about to be teleported. "Merus hold up! Just gimme a second to breathe man!" Merus stands there quietly once more with a curious tilt of his head. 

"The floor is yours Lord Goku, I'm merely taking us where we need to be so feel free to tell me what is on your mind. How peculiar, normally you have no issues with this routine." Merus makes an indifferent face. His God of destruction was acting very strange and even in a state of dissaray. Was it him? Did he do something wrong? He had only offically been acting as a guide angel for an extremely short time in angel years. Is he making rookie mistakes? He was trained for eons not to. Inside Merus feels a bit of fear bubble up, is he defective? What would his siblings and father think if he messed up so early in the job especially since he already had to be deciplined in the past. He forces himself to cast those fears and doubts aside, he needs to get a better read on the situation first, a proper guide angel must keep a level head no matter the situation.

After getting his bearings once more Goku finally is able to get some words out. "Merus, the last time I saw you, you were mortal. Now you are suddenly an angel again. What gives?" He looks at Merus' face, despite its rather neutral look, he could tell that he still didn't know what goku was talking about. "Ok, lets go back a bit. You remember Moro right?"

Finally familiarity can be seen on Merus' face as he nods. "Yes I do remember Moro, The Planet Eater if I may elaborate." Goku feels a wave of relief wash over him, finally they were getting somewhere. This has to be the Merus he trained with for half a year. Goku keeps going.

"Remember how you saved me and the gang when Moro almost killed us? You ended up fighting him yourself and breaking angel law to give us a fighting chance and to help me fully master ultra instict. In that moment you got erased for doing so. I watched you fade away." As Goku explains, much to his dismay, he seems to lose Merus' understanding on the way. He tries digging deeper, hoping that part was just fuzzy to Merus due to being erased. "T-then we went to the Galactic Patrol award ceremony and you showed up! You got brought back as a mortal. You had a ridiculously long surname and everything!" Goku realises that he was starting to sound frantic, almost crazy even.

Merus just stares at him with a raised brow, then he closes him eyes for a moment and hums. "Goku, while yes I will admit that back then when I was more biased I had thoughts of fighting Moro myself to aid you during that time... but all I managed to get past Whis and Beerus was teleporting you and your friends away to get healed by Dende, Beerus specifically instructed Whis to make sure I don't even go anywhere near the battlefield and well lets say any of my attempts were met by my brother being one step ahead of me and I was forced to attend lunch with the two of them. I have since learned the error of my ways. However you managed to pull through with the aid of Vegeta fighting Moro by your side. I will admit I was afraid you wouldn't make it and well, its a miracle you won honestly." Merus looks Goku in the eye. "My Lord, something is wrong, you seem to have fake memories of things that happened in the past. But why Moro? That happened 700 years ago Lord Goku. Far more has happened to you since then."

Goku's jaw drops. "Wait hold up, 700 years??!"

Merus nods. "Y-yes Lord Goku, I suppose you haven't gotten used to being immortal as much as I thought you have." Merus moves over to Goku and puts the orb of his staff to Goku's forehead. "Hmm, I don't sense that you have any illness. You are in perfect health." He curiously looks Goku up and down. "You seem exactly the same as you always have, maybe a bout of sudden amnesia? But I didn't detect anything like that, I wonder if father or any of my siblings know what to do in a situation like this..."

As if on que, Merus' staff once more rings. He looks at it and notices it is Whis so he answers. "Brother its good to hear from you, what can I do for you?" Pictured in Merus' staff is Whis. Goku immediately comes over to try and see if Whis knows what is going on. He shoves into Merus earning a few midly annoyed looks from the angel. "Lord Goku with all do respect I much rather have a little personal space so please take a few steps back."

"Whis! Its me Goku! Merus is an angel again, I'm a god of destruction and I have no idea w-" Goku gets pushed away by a slightly embarassed Merus. "I apologise brother...please you may speak." Whis on the other end seemed to get a kick out of the situation however he seemed a bit confused by Goku's words. 

"Its ok Merus, I know first hand that Goku can be quite the handful at times. Anywho, my Lord has requested to see Goku on his planet, is it possible for this to be done as soon as possible? He is getting rather antsy about it, especially since their last meeting." Merus and Whis exchange a look of shared secondhand embarassment for an event that Goku had absolutely no memory of. But what caught him up more was that who he assumes to be Beerus was asking to see him. Perhaps itching for a rematch? Or something like that.

Merus nods in affirmation. "Of course, I will bring Lord Goku in the coming days due to the distance. Will there be anything else?" Whis shakes his head. "No that will be all Merus." With that, the image of Whis fades away and Merus turns to look at Goku. "Well my Lord when do you wish to leave to go to the 7th universe? If at all."

"Ok ok this is the 5th time you've shocked me in just a few hours, what universe are we in right now?"

"The 13th my Lord."

"Just gimme a sec, I need to clear my throat since I've been shouting all morning. Ahem...HUH??!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whis had just called Merus to bring Goku to Universe 7. What is the nature of this meeting? Goku will soon find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this while a little sleep deprived so apologies for spelling errors :'D

For once, Goku decided to skip training. He needed answers and he needed them now. When he told Merus that he was going to skip training he earned an extremely concerned expression from the angel due to how uncharacteristic it was, he even checked him again with his staff to find anything physically or mentally wrong with him. "A-are you sure Goku? You haven't missed a single training session since the day you became a god of destruction. V-very well, we can go as soon as you are ready. It will take approximately a day to get from here to the 7th universe if we move with no stops." Goku will admit it kinda hurt to deny some training but this is serious, the entire history of the universe seemed to be altered completely and he is now 700 years in the future??? As he thinks he suddenly realizes, if it's that far in the future then, his family is no longer here, along with his friends. It's safe to assume that they're all gone. 

Goku lowers his head, he has to figure this out, he has to fix everything. Looking at Merus Goku nods. "Alright, I'm ready to go so let's make our way over to universe 7." Merus still had a concerned face but nods and turns his back to Goku to invite the Saiyan to place his hand on his back. As Goku does so, the two flash off into the sky and start moving at lightspeed toward their destination. Right now all he can put together is that a major event had been altered in the past that changed the entire course of history after it. That event being that Merus never became mortal and must've completed his training to become a guide angel. This must be another timeline, however then why is Goku in this timeline right now with no counterpart in sight? His other self from this timeline would be separate from himself yet it seems that instead of that he became his other self instead. The body of a alternate Goku yet the mind of another Goku. This was a lot for Goku to wrap his head around, he really wished Vegeta was here right now, or maybe Piccolo. They seem to be able to think a lot better than he can in complicated situations.

Meanwhile, Merus was extremely relieved Whis called him to come to universe 7 when he did. Goku had been acting strange all day today, it's as if he had completely reverted to the person he was when they first met all those years ago. Sure his Lord had not changed personality-wise all too much however he acted as if he never agreed to become a god, like the past 700 years that the two have been working together had simply never happened. Maybe Merus forgot to do something that avoids this? Was there a lesson that he simply forgot. Is this not his Lord? He would've sensed that by now. But now he and his lord were about to go make a visit giving Merus a chance to ask his older and much more experienced brother if he knows of this ever happening before and hopefully how to fix it. Goku had a job to do, after all, their universe had been going strong, for now, their mortal levels high and Goku's relationship with his Supreme Kai Keil was a good one. He can't risk leaving this to simmer, for the sake of their universe.

As they move along Goku leans on his arm and crosses his legs. "So Merus...since I've been having trouble remembering. What brought us to become god and angel?" Merus looks forward as he speaks. "You don't even remember that? Well, let's see..." Merus ponders a moment. "Goku, close your eyes and I'll project the memory of what happened." Goku blinks a few times but does as he was told. "You were 77 at the time, just about to reach your physical aging years as a Saiyan. You were approached by the Grand Priest-" Suddenly an image appears as if Goku was watching a first person movie, a movie from his point of view.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
[Flashback]

"There's going to be a brand new universe created?" Goku walked along in disbelief and curiosity. He had been asked to arrive at Zeno's palace for something important. When he arrived he was escorted by the Grand Priest who now is still leading him to the throne room of Zeno. Grand Priest nods. "Yes, it has been decided that a brand new Universe will be created. As you have heard been mentioned from time to time, there was once 18 universes, so our Grand Zeno has decided it is time to add a new one to replace the universes lost so long ago. Why you have been informed of this will be revealed shortly." Goku scratches the back of his head. Wow, a whole new universe, just kinda out there. Ready to make new life, new people and hopefully strong fighters, thats if he lived long enough for that to even have enough time to happen.

Finally reaching the throne room, Goku is greeted by two very excited Zenos. "Goku! We're so happy!" One of the Zeno's takes hold of his hand and tugs on it. Soon future Zeno speaks. "Today is a really special day Goku! We're so happy that you're here ya see!" Goku laughs happily at reuniting with his godly friends. He does the handshake that the two seem to enjoy so much earning joy and laughter from the both of them. Once the greetings are completed the two Zeno's return to their thrones. Goku walks a little more and spots a familiar face standing beside a somewhat tall Kaioshin. Immediately he lights up. "Merus! Hey!" It had been quite some time since the two had seen eachother. After Merus had been removed from the mortal realm their interactions were strained and limited. 

When Goku calls out to Merus he gets a soft friendly smile and a wave from the angel. His demeanor was now much more similar to his siblings and father. His bias seemed to have been worked on. "Its good to see you again Goku, I'm so happy to see you are doing well." He smiles a bit wider as if he knows something. "I'm also very happy and proud of you." This makes Goku blink, what did Merus mean?

The Grand Priest walks up and stands beside the two thrones. He finally starts telling Goku why he is here. "Goku of Universe 7, your power has come to the attention of the gods across the 12 universes. You have trained dilligently for a majority of your life and have cultivated a set of skills unmatched by multitudes of opponents. Today is a special day. With the birth of a new universe it needs beings to step into the roles needed to keep balance and to ensure a bright future for this universe." With a wave of his hand the Grand Priest summons a hologram of sorts depicting the fresh universe expanding and forming, it was absolutely magnificent and beautiful. Explosions and compressions of stardust filled the darkness that once occupied that space, forming into stars, nebulas and galaxies alike. As Goku stared into the space the more it felt as if it was comsuming him, lulling him into a peaceful eternal trance. However the hologram didn't remain forever as the Grand Priest carried on.

"Goku, you have been brought here to be given a special opportunity. An offer to be a god within this universe." The Grand Priest smiles. "Son Goku, will you accept our offer for you to become the God of Destruction of Universe 13?"

Goku paused, become a God of Destruction? He had been asked such a question before, in fact he has been asked to take on Godlike roles multiple times in his life. Every single time he said no and if he is being honest, this was going to be the same. But then again, he would be able to watch a brand new universe grow, watch as strong fighters come into existence that he could possibly fight. Maybe one day one of these fighters would be his demise as some had been in the past. He mentally struggles with this, thoughts of his mortal family and friends came to mind. He had to think on this.

The two Zeno's watch intently. One speaks. "It will be so fun for you to join the gods Goku!" Then the other. "Yeah! Then we can have more chances to play and have fun!" Finally the two of them laugh and giggle. "You just have to! We cannot accept anyone else you see! Join the gods so we can have fun forever! You will won't you?" As Goku looked up he suddenly felt a strong weight upon him. This wasn't as simple as he thought. It seemed that the two Zenos were intent on having Goku become a god, it was very obvious they were not thinking of the possibility that Goku would say no. What will happen if he does say no? Will that turn the Zenos against him? Make them give up on this new universe? The weight was now suffocating as the situation was now more apparent, Goku might not have an actual choice in this, since the choice of saying no might lead to a terrible outcome. While the Zenos were fun individuals they can be rather selfish and determined to get what they want due to their childlike nature, even Goku of all people could see that.

There really wasn't any other option. Goku puts on a big smile and a chuckle. "Hell yeah! Of course I'll become the God of Destruction for this new universe! Where do I start?" With that it was settled, Goku accepted the role of a god. The Grand Priest nods. "Then we have come to a conclusion. Goku of Universe 7, you will now serve under divine law as the God of Destruction of Universe 13. Alongside you until the very day you retire will be you attendee angel Merus." Merus walks toward Goku and bows to him. "Along with this your other half, Supreme Kai Keil will also work alongside you in keeping the balance of the universe." Keil walks over to Goku and holds out his hand. 

"A pleasure, I hope the two of us can get along well." Goku takes Keil's hand and gives it a firm shake. "Uh yeah same here buddy!" The rest of the memory included Goku's transition to being a God and the beginings of his eternal life as a destroyer.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku couldn't help but slightly feel a bit melancholic and sympathetic for his godly counterpart. He got pressured into the position, even if it wasn't the intention of the Zenos that turned out to be the result of their insistence. Goku himself knew that he is very against becoming a god like figure. It puts too many restraints on him, he would much rather have the free reign to train and fight whoever he wanted. As a god he can't do that thanks to his responsibilities. He looks down at his hand along with his destroyer garb and wonders if this version of himself was miserable on the inside. Perhaps he had Merus do that routine on the daily due to those feelings, so that he could distract himself from the growing doubt and downright loneliness he would've felt. The photo of his family, the way his room is styled similar to an earthly room, Merus also mentioned eariler that Goku longed for the food from earth. The Goku from this universe longed for the life he lived before becoming a god and obviously was trying his best to replicate it as best he could. 

That sounded very depressing.

Goku opens his eyes and looks at Merus. In that memory Merus obviously was there too and had very noticably changed a lot compared to the idealistic, rebelious and justful individual that Goku came to know him as. Now he seemed a lot more distant emotionally, just like his fellow angels. If Goku was being honest, it did hurt him a little on the inside to see such a drastic change, especially since he knew what Merus was willing to sacrifice in the name of justice. Was there any part of him that still retained that desire? Was there a hint of justice in Merus' heart? "Hey Merus, do you miss Galactic Patrol?"

Merus answers simply. "Not really, it was an informitive experience but I have more important things to focus on." Ouch, that was cold. Goku cringes a little but he continues. "Well do you remember when we first met? You ended up shooting me and Vegeta with a stun gun." Goku chuckles and looks at Merus trying to find a reaction. Merus smiles a little but in a casual way. "Yes, I suppose I did do that. You fell down like a sack of potatos." Goku huffs jokingly. "Hey you'd do the same if you got knocked out!" The two exchange a bit of laughter, sharing a moment of casual joy. But Goku still couldn't find Merus' compassion. 

"You still wanna help people? Keep the galaxy safe from evil?" Goku scratches at his cheek. "Y'know step in and fight for I dunno uhhh justice." Merus goes silent, not responding to Goku. This makes Goku move a bit to get a better look at his face. It was blank, emotionless. Merus blinked a few times and made eye contact with Goku. "No, I will never make the mistake of stepping in. Yes I don't wish death and dispair upon anything however it is not my place to stop it if it does happen." Merus looked forward once more. "I am merely your attendent Lord Goku."

Goku was quiet as he moved back behind Merus. So it was settled, this Merus was truly different. He seemed to not have any qualms with protecting the galaxy, Goku once more felt his attempts to bring his Merus back were futile. "....ok. Anyway uh, how long until we are there?"

"2 more hours Lord Goku." Wow, time goes fast when you're having a crisis.

The rest of the trip was rather quiet, save for Goku asking a few more mundane questions such as his routine along with the universe that they live in. Merus answered all of his questions in great detail. It seemed that Goku wasn't the only one trying to knock some sense into the other. Finally after the 2 hours were up, Merus and Goku had arrived on the planet that belonged to Beerus, although it looked different as well. "Uh, Merus you sure this is the right place? This doesn't look anything like Beerus' planet."

Merus looks at Goku with a sigh, another thing his lord didn't remember. "Lord Goku, Beerus is in the transition of retiring from the god of destruction role. This planet is now in possession of Universe 7's current God of Destruction." Goku scratches his head, so Beerus is retiring? Seems like the kitty cat was taking it slow since Merus implied that he was still around. But who is the God of destruction of Universe 7 now? Why did they want to see him?

Soon a very familiar voice can be heard from behind Goku, one that he couldn't mistake even if he tried. "Well Kakarot it seems you've finally shown up. I've been waiting for you all day." Shocked, Goku turns around to look and sees, standing there beside Whis with a blue destroyer garb was a man that he has fought alongside for many years. Someone who has worked day in and day out to stay on Goku's level. The Prince of all Saiyans himself. 

"Vegeta?!"


End file.
